


A Naughty Night Out

by CuriousThinker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, cum denial, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, my bean made me v cross with her so she wrote me some Gay Shit™ to cheer me up. Emily and JJ go out to dinner wherein gay ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naughty Night Out

JJ shifted in her seat for the 3rd time since the entrees were brought out. How could you blame her, I mean Emily had to have worn that dress on purpose. She knows it’s her favorite, not to mention the fact they haven’t seen each other in over a week. Yet Emily was calm, cool, collected. JJ was not having any of that, she settled on a little fun. I mean they were on the same side of the table in a corner booth. Honestly the thrill of getting caught only made the whole thing that much hotter. Emily rambled on about god knows what as JJ’s hand softly kneaded at her thigh. “Really JJ, now, here!” Emily spat. JJ only managed a whimper, immediately submitting as Emily’s voice sank into the dominant register JJ knew all too well. “I want you wet and naked in the handicap stall, and don’t even think about touching yourself!” She punctuated her sentence with a hard slap to JJ’s inner thigh. The desperate blonde shot up from her seat darting to the ladies’ room. JJ tried, honestly, she waited a whole 3 minutes for Emily, she was just taking so long she couldn’t stand it she had to slide a hand down her pants. Emily burst through the door flinging the stall door carelessly “what a naughty little slut I asked for one thing. What was that?” Emily started toward JJ lacing her fingers into her hair. “I asked you a question, I expect an answer” Emily stated through gritted teeth. “You said no touching, I’m sorry I couldn’t stand it” JJ helplessly whimpered. “Who does this belong to? Is this yours?” Emily questioned as she fiercely cupped JJ’s wetness. “It’s yours, all yours, I don’t get to touch…no one... but you” JJ’s sentences began to lose coherence and her vision burred. All she could feel, breath, or think was Emily. This was exactly how Emily wanted JJ totally fucked out before they’d even started. “Good girl, now I’m going to use what’s mine, no cumming” Emily breathily huffed in JJ’s ear. A strangled moan slipped past JJ’s lips despite how hard she was biting them. A firm hand gripped onto JJ’s neck tightening just enough to lose circulation. Hot air brushed over her ear as Emily breathed out “Did I hear someone complain? What’s the rule?”  
JJ stuttered, but finally choked out a broken “N-naughty gir-rls don’t get t-to cummm…” Emily knew JJ couldn’t actually hold off completely, but the wait always made it that much better for her. A slender hand skillfully slid between JJ’s legs relentlessly massaging her till she was reduced to a shaking pile of submission, overcome by her clouded mind only grasping one word EMILY! Her hot fingers sliding in and out of the delusional blonde sending her closer to the edge which was going to be one of the most intense orgasms JJ had ever experienced her body was torn between the desire to be everything Emily wanted and more, and the ever present need to cum. Soon the white hot burn uncoiled from her stomach and released onto Emily’s fingers her trembling body clenched as Emily refused to stop fingering her through the orgasm till it was too much. JJ was surprised when she wasn’t pushed for another. At first a wave of relief washed over her until she realized what her punishment was going to be. “Now you get to sit in that mess you made. We are going to go enjoy our meal while the cum slowly drips down those shaking thighs of yours. So everyone will know what impatient whore you are” Emily stated simply as she casually left the bathroom.


End file.
